Milk And Cookies
by DudeManGuy
Summary: With Weiss and Ruby's new diets in full swing and taking full effect on them, it's only a matter of time until something has to give out


To say that Ruby and Weiss' diets were having an effect on them would be like saying that Vacuo is a bit warm. The pair of them were getting pretty large nowadays, as anyone could easily see. Ruby's conspicuous cookie consumption had made her bigger all over, with a decent layer of fat over her whole body. There were a few points where most of the weight was focused, those being her belly, which she no longer kept constrained by her waist cincher, her thighs, which made her tights pull so tightly that they were splitting all over, and her rear, which was so large that she began wearing crimson jean shorts beneath her combat skirt in order to maintain her modesty. All in all, Ruby had gotten fat, undoubtedly fat, and Ruby loved every inch of her increased body. Weiss' growth, on the other hand, involved a less even spread of fat than Ruby. She didn't have Ruby's pudgy fingers, she didn't have jiggly arms like Ruby, her stomach was mostly flat when it wasn't filled with milk and she didn't have the round face and soft double chin that Ruby was sporting. What Weiss did have, however, were very noticeable. Her rear and thighs were the first things most people noticed about her, and with how large they were, that was not a surprise. Weiss was wide enough that doors were becoming a hassle to squeeze through, and her hips, rear and thighs were even larger than Ruby's, making her own pair of shorts equally necessary in order to maintain her own modesty, even if she had a less than modest figure. Speaking of 'less than modest', the chest that Weiss grew thanks to her massively increased milk drinking was almost as much of an eye catcher as her rear, with her chest even outdoing her more top-heavy classmates, including her busty blonde teammate Yang. Like Ruby, Weiss loved her bigger, more beautiful body, and she was happy to keep up her diet in order to maintain that new figure.

This led to a quiet evening in the team's dorm room for Ruby and Weiss, as Blake and Yang were out for the evening. Weiss was at one desk, working away at her homework while her massive rear spilled over the sides of the creaky chair, while Ruby was at the other desk, messing around with her scroll and working through her fifth bag of cookies that day. Ruby's belly was filling up nicely, the cookies joining a hefty breakfast, lunch, dinner and countless snacks, making Ruby comfortably full and almost certainly helping make Ruby the big, beautiful woman she wanted to become. Still, she had to admit that Weiss had a very nice figure, one that Ruby's eyes couldn't help but flick over to get a look at every once in a while. When Weiss closed her book, Ruby looked up and saw Weiss pull a jug of milk out from the minifridge beneath the desk she was at. Ruby had a feeling that she was going to enjoy what she was about to see. Weiss casually unscrewed the top and lifted it up to start chugging straight from the bottle. Ruby was shocked to see Weiss do something that she thought Weiss would call 'barbaric' or 'crass' or whatever fancy word Weiss would use to insult people that aren't as fancy as her. It also surprised Ruby to see how easily Weiss was drinking this dairy down, not even needing to stop for breath as the milk level slowly lowered and lowered, and Weiss' usually flat stomach grew larger and larger, filling her top out nicely with an increasingly round belly. Ruby couldn't help but stare, but before long it began to feel less like staring and more like admiring. Ruby had completely forgotten about whatever she was doing on her scroll, all of her attention was on Weiss' impressive feat as Weiss just kept drinking. By the time that Weiss had finished her just and was putting the jug in the bin under the desk, Ruby was already planning out their wedding. That dreamy, distracted look on Ruby's face as she fantasised about a future with someone as beautiful and as incredible as Weiss helped Weiss figure out that Ruby's mind was a million miles away. Still, Weiss didn't know that Ruby was head over heels for her.

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Weiss asked, turning to face Ruby and giving her an even better view of the big, bloated belly that was stretching and straining against her dress. Ruby's brain realised that she needed to focus and respond, but it was a little slow at putting together a response, as Ruby 'umm'ed and 'ah'ed.

"I… you… wow…" was all Ruby actually managed to get out, but Weiss got the picture, or at least enough of a picture to work with.

"You thought that was impressive?" Weiss asked. Ruby nodded, still a little dumbstruck as her brain finally, properly kicked in. Ruby got up and waddled over the Weiss' desk to get a better view of that impressive belly, and the view was even better up close, but Ruby was careful not to touch Weiss without her permission.

"So, uh, looks like our diets are doing our bodies some real good, huh?" Ruby said, giving her jiggly fat gut a pat as she sat her pillowy rear on the desk, hearing it creak as she put her weight on it.

"I doubt everyone would agree with us, but this may have been the best decision I have ever made, maybe behind coming to Beacon," Weiss agreed. "What made you decide that obesity was for you?" Ruby thought for a moment on her response.

"Well… to be honest, at the start it was an accident. You know how I get with cookies, right?" Ruby began, as Weiss smirked and nodded, knowing that Ruby was definitely underplaying things. "But, you know, I guess I started to enjoy it all, how jiggly I was getting, the feeling of getting stuffed, all of it. And so, I just kept on going, getting really excited by how much bigger I was getting compared to the rest of you guys. At least, I was bigger than you guys up until you started drinking all that milk, now you've got a bigger butt and bigger boobs than me, but I'm still bigger all over, so at least I still have that." Weiss nodded, taking in all of this information and prepared an answer in anticipation of Ruby asking her the same thing. "So, Weiss, what about you? Why'd you decide to get huge?"

"I have to be honest; I was jealous of the rest of you. At first, it was just me being jealous of Yang's breasts and not wanting to be teased for being flatter that the rest of you. But then, once so much of the fat from this milk started to go to my rear, I started to enjoy it, especially when I compared myself to you all. Before long, I stopped worrying about comparing myself to everyone else and just enjoyed my prodigious size and impressive stomach capacity," Weiss explained as her hand idly rubbed her full belly.

"Yeah, with the amount of food you can stuff in your mouth, I'm surprised you don't have a big, squishy belly like me," Ruby replied, jiggling her belly for effect. Weiss' eyes locked on to the mass of fat that Ruby was jiggling like jelly.

"Just luck, I suppose," Weiss responded, a blush slowly appearing on her cheeks. She had never been this close to Ruby since she got so large, and it was taking all of Weiss' concentration to keep a straight face, especially with Ruby looking like she was a deep breath away from exploding out of her clothes. That's why Weiss was glad that she had her outfit made extra stretchy in order to contain her newly improved body.

"Well, why don't I get you some cookies to put a little more junk in your trunk?" Ruby offered, hopping up off the desk and heading over to her bed to grab another bag of cookies. Weiss didn't even have to say yes for Ruby to know that Weiss wanted it, Weiss even got herself another jug of her full-fat milk. "I mean, it's been working wonders for me," Ruby added as she took a seat on Weiss' lap, making the chair creak even louder. The pair were distracted enough to not even notice it as Ruby plucked out a cookie and fed it to Weiss. Weiss' arms kind of put themselves around Ruby, partly to keep her from falling off her wide lap and partly just to get her hands on Ruby's soft, pillowy body. Ruby kept popping cookies in Weiss' eager mouth, taking occasional breaks so that Weiss could have a swig of milk to wash it all down. All of that was slowly and steadily making Weiss' belly bigger by the second as it kept filling up, holding in more than Ruby thought Weiss was capable of holding. Weiss hummed contently as Ruby took a quick break from feeding her.

"Ruby, if you are going to keep feeding me, could you do me a favour and give my belly a rub? It's so very full, and it could do with some relief," Weiss asked coyly, fluttering her eyes at Ruby, as if she really needed to seduce Ruby to get her to do it, and as if Ruby wasn't already dying to do it. Ruby's hand shot to Weiss' belly, before slowing down to gently rubbing all over Weiss' belly. Weiss made a noise halfway between a hum and a moan as more milk and cookies disappeared into her hungry mouth. Of course, Weiss was far from hungry right now, in fact she was starting to feel like she was reaching her limit, but if Ruby was the one feeding her then Weiss could find room. As the last of the bag of cookies disappeared into Weiss' bloated belly, Ruby tossed the empty bag in the general direction of the bin with one hand and kept on rubbing Weiss' belly with the other. Weiss was on a cloud of pleasure as Ruby's hands helped relieve the pressure in her very full stomach. Her eyes were closed and she was miles away mentally. That was how she didn't notice her chair creaking louder and louder as she had kept on eating. As Ruby reached for the milk, the chair finally began to crack. Then, all of a sudden, the chair finally gave out, cracking and collapsing, sending the pair falling to the ground in a pile. The pair were stunned for a moment, having been taking completely by surprise. After a moment of shock, Ruby burst into laughter, clutching her hefty belly as she laughed.

"What's so funny? We've destroyed a chair, we'll have to explain this to Blake and Yang and whoever is in charge of replacing chairs…" Weiss complained

"Yeah, but who cares about that stuff?" Ruby dismissed. "If anything, it's a sign of how big we're getting, and that's awesome, right?"

"Hmm, true. It is nice being big," Weiss admitted. "Still, it would be nice if we had a less dramatic way to show it."

"What? You mean you haven't outgrown, like, half a dozen different outfits?" Ruby said as she sat up, patting the belly that was barely contained by her outfit. "Now, c'mon, relax. Yang and Blake aren't gonna be back for ages, we can wait to deal with this later," she added as she snuggled up next to Weiss. Weiss resisted the idea for a moment, but eventually she couldn't help but melt into Ruby's soft embrace.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Weiss said with a content sigh. As the pair cuddled up together, a small smile slipped onto Weiss' face. "I'm looking forward to getting bigger with you," she said to Ruby.

"Me too, Weiss. Me too."

[AN: Hey, so this story is sorta related to 'Quick Cookie Time' and 'Weiss Drinks Milk Too', but if you didn't read those, I don't think it'll have much of an effect on the story. Still, if you want continuity, you'll wanna check those stories out too.]


End file.
